Some guys
by LilettLenz
Summary: [Two drabble / AkuAtsu - SouKoku] It's Time to Fall in Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chuuya se sentía afligido, su rostro se volvió sombrío y un aura lúgubre se clavó sobre su persona.

La razón del porque estaba de ese modo llegó a oídos de Akutagawa, quien estaba sentado junto a Atsushi, según las fuentes confiables, Chuuya había perdido su sombrero y, a pesar de la incansable búsqueda, no había rastros de ella.

—Creo que tengo en mente quien podría tener ese sombrero. — Atsushi dio un gran bocado al _onigiri_ que estaba en sus manos, respondiendo a la explicación de Akutagawa a un lado de él.

—Creo que ambos tenemos en mente de quien se trata.

—No entiendo el porqué de Dazai-san en molestar a Chuuya-san. –continuó hablando, limpiándose las sobras de arroz entre sus labios.

Ryunosuke le siguió aquel acto, limpiando su traje con su mano y levantándose con lentitud del asiento que ambos compartían.

Aquel día no tenía mucho que realizar, Higuchi le había pedido que se tomará el día libre y aprovechará en caminar un poco, para que así su salud pudiera mejorar. Akutagawa solo asintió ante las quejas de ella y dio una simple llamada a Atsushi, escuchando su voz llena de alegría y un poco de incomodidad, haciéndole enrojecer.

Para Akutagawa era suficiente aquello, desde que ambos lucharon contra _Guild_ su relación había mejorado. Para él recibir como hacer llamadas a Atsushi, se había vuelto un habito. La primera vez que se reunieron fue cuando habían coincidido en lo alto de la torre de Tokyo, mientras él, con su vista clavada hacia el tenue brillo de la luna se perdía en sus propias cavilaciones, se supo acompañado.

—Bueno, entonces debo de irme. —el cuerpo de Atsushi dio un suave temblor, hablando entre líneas y fijando su vista a un lado de él —Nos vemos otro día y gracias por invitarme.

Atsuhi retrocedió poco a poco, inclinando su cabeza en señal de pregunta, luchando contra la mirada que le lanzaba Akutagawa, se acercó nuevamente, dando dos pasos al frente.

Sus labios chocaron y Atsuhi se volvió a alejar, Akutagawa no estaba acostumbrado a aquello y solo se quedó quieto, sintiendo el sabor dulce con un toque salado de los labios ajenos. El sonrojo de sus mejillas era algo lindo de ver y al fin despertando de su letargo, atrajo nuevamente el cuerpo de Atsushi, ocultando su cuerpo con la sombra de Rashomon.

Akutagawa besaba a Atsushi como el primer día, con besos torpes y una que otra mordida, aprendiendo junto a Nakajima la forma correcta de besar.

* * *

 _¡Nice to meet ya!_

 _Titulo gracias a la ayuda de_ Road Stewart, _en realidad el título completo es: "_ Some guys have all the luck _" xD_

 _Me pregunto donde está el sombrero de Chuuya... Two drabble, two opportunity :v_

 _Últimamente estoy repitiendo mucho: "Midoriya" es "Midoriya, mi-do-ri-ya, mi-ro-di-lla"... Termino por reírme yo sola xD_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Sorrow

Era sin lugar a dudas, el punto de reunión que estaba escrita en la carta.

Chūya resopló nuevamente antes de poder destruir la pared del que estaba apoyado.

Aún el sentimiento de desconcierto como las ganas inmensas de matar a alguien por haberse llevado su sombrero, era algo que lo motivaba a hacerse presente en aquel callejón del puerto. Teniendo en mente quien podría ser el culpable de aquello, se limitó a simplemente guardar la rabia que embargaba su cuerpo, dejando de lado el pasado y viviendo su presente.

El sombrero que había perdido sin lugar a dudas, era lo único a lo que quería aferrase.

— ¡Chūya! Tanto tiempo sin vernos —sonrío Dazai, saltando desde la pared donde se apoyaba el contenedor de basura, meciendo el sombrero que traía en sus manos, deslizando finamente la solapa con uno de sus dedos a la vez que veía el rostro taciturno de Chūya, apunto de explotar.

— ¿Por qué mierda me has citado aquí? ¡¿Por qué demonios te has llevado mi sombrero, maldito Dazai?! —estalló, sin poder detener el enojo que sentía en esos momentos, no quería verle la cara, ni siquiera quería estar en el mismo lugar de su antiguo compañero, cada una de sus emociones estaban queriendo salir por cada uno de sus poros y definitivamente no iba a dejar que sucediera. —Dame el sombrero y acabemos con esto de una vez.

—No, por algo te hice venir a aquí.

—A mí no me interesa lo que quieras decir, no hay razón para aquello. La Port mafia en estos momentos está ocupada, al igual que tu agencia. Así que has un gran favor al mundo y ve a matarte lejos de mi vista.

Dazai, lejos de querer entregarle lo que le pertenecía a Nakahara, solo se recargo contra la pared, colocándose el sombrero sobre la cabeza y ocultando un poco el rostro, en forma silenciosa trató de contener unas cuantas palabras.

—Dame el jodido sombrero, Dazai. ¿Ahora quieres joderme con esto? ¿Realmente te hace tanta gracia verme enfurecido?

—Eso no es lo que quiero.

— ¿Entonces qué? —replicó con furia contenida, estampando un gran golpe contra la pared, realizando un hoyo. Los pedazos de ladrillos salieron disparados por todo el piso y aún ante el golpe, Dazai continúo su pose tranquila, dejando que su antigua pareja, descargue su ira.

—Quería verte.

Las palabras de Dazai enfriaron el semblante furioso que Chūya estaba teniendo, obligándole a simplemente ocultarse con la sombra que ocultaba el lugar donde ambos se ubicaban.

Habían pasado años desde que Dazai se había alejado de él, después de haber estado juntos en la Port mafía, obligándole a que se acostumbrara a la lejanía de su cuerpo como de sus sentimientos. Chūya se sentía dolido, cuando supo que Dazai había renunciado a la mafía después de la muerte de Odasaku, lo dejó sin aliento. La voz del jefe lo dejo en blanco y supo qué, la pareja de doble negro había sido destruida por completo.

—No puedes decirlo ahora, Dazai — respondió con voz queda, sosteniendo la chaqueta de tenia sobre sus hombros, viendo el suelo y cubriendo sus sentimientos. —Eso realmente no quiero escucharlo ahora.

—Tienes razón, ahora no se puede hacer nada. —Dazai lanzó una carcajada, tirando con eficacia el sombrero que llevaba encima, hacia él. El sombrero con ligereza saltó contra el viento, descendiendo y cayendo finalmente sobre sus pies, quieto, postrado como una roca sobre los pies de Chūya, dejándole sin escapatoria.

Y mientras veía el objeto por el cual llegó a ese lugar, de los labios de Dazai salieron aquellas palabras que una vez había dicho. En medio de la cama que ambos compartían, antes de que él se despertará, se perdió en el rostro pulcro y con una pequeña cicatriz sobre la frente que las vendas en aquel momento tenía.

—" _La tarde cae en la tristeza manchada,_ _sin que yo pueda hacer nada…_ _"_

¿Qué era aquello? Chūya se quedó en ese lugar, aún con la mirada fija en su sombrero que rogaba por ser atendido. Necesitaba salir de aquel lugar antes de que sus sentimientos pudieran salir una vez más, pero los pasos del agente se acercaban con más prontitud, parándose frente a él y obligándole con sus manos ante su barbilla que lo mirará a los ojos.

—Habías dicho esas palabras mientras estaba a tu lado. Realmente estaba despierto, pero no quería que dejarás de recitar esas palabras frente a mí. Chūya, dime que aún puedo estar a tú lado. —sentenció al final.

Y los ojos de Chūya se apagaron, con la mirada sombría aún sobre sus ojos se posaron en los de Dazai, quitando las manos que estaban sobre él e ignorando sus palabras. Bajó unos segundos a recoger su sombrero y partió de aquel lugar que lo estaba asfixiando, pero las manos firmes de quién supo que lo seguía, le hicieron soltar de forma impulsiva sus puños sobre el rostro de este, golpeándolo de lleno. Un rastro de sangre salía del rostro de Osamu, aún sostenido con fuerza de su chaqueta.

—No, —repitió dentro de él, trastornando sus sentidos con cada palabra, su garganta estaba seca y su corazón se retorcía de dolor. —No volveré a tu lado Dazai, no quiero vivir con la pena de saber que en algún momento me volverás a dejar.

Y terminando su respuesta, se alejó nuevamente de forma brusca, esta vez aligerando su cuerpo y saltando sobre las grandes naves de la costa, fundiendo su sombrero sobre su cabeza y soltando la agonía de sus palabras, intentando que se fueran con el viento.

* * *

¡Nice to meet Ya!

Intentando retomar los fics, me he dado un bajón esta semana por la cancelación de "Sping in the heart" que ha sido retirado de Lezhin y que el final de Kuzu no Honkai me ha dado de lleno. Ay...

Bueno, volviendo a este One shot, o serie de viñetas. En está parte he intentado realizar un amor adulto, y el tema de: "dejar ir en forma madura algo que sabes ya no estará a tu lado" ( recuerdo la last part de Kuzu y lloró).

Y también, Sumire, gracias por dejarme review, realmente lo aprecio aunque siento que no merezco tu tiempo en dejarlo, ya que no respondo sus comentarios.

Mil gracias nuevamente.

Cierro Two-shot, alegría y melancolía se mezclan.

Cierto, la frase de: " _La tarde cae en la tristeza manchada,_ _sin que yo pueda hacer nada…_ _" es de chuuya Nakahara, realmente debería pasarse por su poemas, son realmente hermosos._

 _Bye, bye._


End file.
